User talk:BariothQueen
Welcome Hello, and welcome to my talk page! I'm one of the admins, but only to fill in. I do not KNOW for sure, if I'm going to be a permanent Admin, but I really hope so, because I love the fanon wiki. Now, if you need any help at all, I'll be glad to assist you. Please, however, do not spam, threaten, rant, or make offensive comments towards a situation against other users or something to that effect. THIS INCLUDES: From other wikis (which should stay there if there is a fight), forums, chat rooms, or anything else that DOES NOT have anything to do with this site. If you have questions regarding MH in general, please go to the admins at Monster Hunter Wiki. Thank you. Also, if you have any technical help, I'll be glad to assist. Though I'm not someone who is generally sharp in that area, I'll do my best. Please be patient, and I'll get to you as soon as possible. Thank you for your time. :) Help done it, hope you like it :) Ghost-ludachris 08:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ghost-ludachris/for_barioth_queen Ghost-ludachris 08:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to say that if you need more done, do not hesitate to ask :) i am often on chat but if you cannot contact me on it then just leave me a message. Ghost-ludachris 17:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks, are you gonna go on chat? it would be easier to talk :P Ghost-ludachris 17:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) thanks! you did a great job! i will just add shading ;) this will look great. nice job. Ghost-ludachris 13:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) almost done, sorry i have been doing school work -.- i am working on it tonight so should be done soon :D doing great aside from that, but have an exhibition for art i am panicking about DX Ghost-ludachris 19:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) i finished it XD Ghost-ludachris 21:19, October 19, 2011 (UTC) pretty good :P i have been working to get get my art exam piece done. and exams are coming up, so may not be able to do more works for you for a while :( Ghost-ludachris 13:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) here is the barioth chibi: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Corran18/Monster_drawings_for_people Its at the bottom of the page Corran18 working on all female characters for you, as soon as exams are done i will make my roughs into finals :D speak too you soon ghosty :3 Ghost-ludachris 15:59, November 11, 2011 (UTC) BQ, when you can, we need to talk in the chat, it's important. Dragonhunter 2336 19:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Art kickedbanned me, so you know what? I told my friend that i'm filing the complaint, i'm taking him down a few pegs and also, his friends that helped him get rid of me held resondsible, he is not an admin, he is a troll. So if i get banned, i'm getting the admins takin down exept seth. Dragonhunter 2336 23:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) hallo! I am back bari! :3 i wanna start more stuff for you! just gimme a new task and ima gonna do it! also i am getting gradually better with photoshop and whatnot, so once again. give me the colours and i will do my best ;D hope you been well Ghost-ludachris 12:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) also: my exams are over XD across continent high five! so far... okay, mostly done on amber, but i am gonna need you to tell me what she must be wearing, remobra, gigginox, whatever :P just need to know. thanks Ghost-ludachris 12:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks, if you are on could you pop by chat? Ghost-ludachris 18:21, November 22, 2011 (UTC) could i just give her narga armour deviljhoe waist and spiked gloves XD sorry, struggling to find other pics :P Ghost-ludachris 18:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) thx thanks, okay. i will use that image for it, pant are kinda gonna be irrelevant as i did not get full figure XP which was why i like the belt idea. as for jacket okay i will add that, and as for gloves sure. cool hope you enjoy the pic when i am done :D Ghost-ludachris 05:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) finished.... i am done XD finally! 3 attempts, each got destroyed and i started over yet i finally found a look that i liked! sorry it is slightly different to my previous work but i changed mah style :/ anyway, hope you like it :D Ghost-ludachris 13:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) mh3 hey barioth queen want to go huntin tomorrow. thetrueblade Oh another tortured soul What ya get banned for friend? Stand up to Artemis? 06:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey BQ.i found some more barioth images found 2 more Popular Queenie is popular. You're getting an awful lot of attention, with all the barioth related piccys and what not. I must ask, what is your favorite barioth piccy you/someone found? Lightna 15:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Popular Queenie is popular I always thought that Barioths were very reminiscent of a real saber tooth tiger. Isn't it though? Zeldas ganon 00:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) guess who is back! Ghost-ludachris 12:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) back to show these noobs how its done! also itching for some more anime for you! gonna add some more freakish dragons and stuff as well, because i can! and for once gain more activity here, because it is not just for clan pages! anyway......how are you :3 Ghost-ludachris 07:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) why not? guess i could :D will ink the one then will go for the other characters, i am using illustator to do anime now, so colouring them is a whole lot easier. Ghost-ludachris 12:06, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, BariothQueen. Since you're the most recent Admin here, I have a question. Can we change the Rollback Staff here? Maybe even the Admin Staff, because most of the Admins are never here, and neither of the Rollbackers are. I'm here every single day. I'm just saying, it should be considered. Now for a Megalink, I am excellent at this...Anyway, Zeldas ganon here. If you want info on me just sniff around the recent changes and shit. Help D: Judging my the (very cute :3) pics dotted across your User/Talk Page(s), I'm guessing you'd be a good person to ask. It's been buggin me for ages now, and I want to fix it. How do I insert pictures into Talk Templates and the like? I know it has a box for the image, but I dont know what to do with it. It type the images name into the boc and it comes up with a link saying "60px", and when I click on it it goes inot something about picture description and stuff. Do I have to fill that out to make it appear? Or am I doing something wrong? If you can help, please leave a message on my Talk Page , with a Header. Thanks. PS: I LOVE CATS TOO! X3 But preferably in real life XP Alrighty then, I should be able to figure it out now...or later. Thanks! UkantorEX, 13th July 2012, 7:02 (GMT) That reminds me... I have a blog post which I (god knows how) screwed up into an actual page. I got Zeldas to make it a candidate for deletion, but I need an admin to actually delete it, iirc. Will you? Thanks! UkantorEX, 13th July 2012, 7:02 (GMT) Thanks alot, I REALLY buggered that up (but don knock me, that was actually my first ever Blog Post ^^). I wish I was ableso that I could clean up my own Metaphorical spilt milk, but I can't so... :P Anyway, thank you for deleting it and you're welcome for notifying you! Though I realized I could've got Demo to do it, but I keep forgetting he's and Admin now :3 The Daylight Shadow 22:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Present Here you go! Using it as my FB pic lol. Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside. Corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide! (talk) 00:59, December 25, 2012 (UTC)